Que des souvenirs
by Lena Harper
Summary: Amour, Haine, Tristesse, Culpabilité... Tous ses sentiments se mélange pour moi, je reviens à la source pour une fête pour eux, mais pas pour moi... Ce jour là, à cette endroit là, j'ai tout perdu... Je dois lui dire, je ne peux me taire plus longtemps...


Bonjour me revoilà dans une fiction Harry Potter, ça fait un long moment que j'ai pas poster une fiction HP... Celle que j'ai commencé, je ne pense pas que je les terminerais maintenant, je vais les supprimer et recommencer une histoire qui tienne la route et qui soit mieux écrit... Je ne suis pas sur que celui-ci soit le mieux écrit mais il me tien à cœur... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Que des souvenirs...

Ça vous es déjà arrivé de ressentir plein de chose en approchant une date? Moi oui, je ressent de la tristesse et de la culpabilité... C'est bientôt une grande fête pour eux... mais pas pour moi. Je me dirigeais vers le fond de immense parc, vers le cimetière installer ici pour ceux qui avaient succombé pendant la guerre... Je me dirigea vers deux tombes particulièrement. Je m'en veut tellement de pas les avoir protégé; de ne pas être venu plus tôt les revoir... Mais si je l'aurais fait plus tôt, je les aurais rejoints alors que quelque chose m'en empêche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire mon deuil, c'est trop dur. Tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, plus avec un qu'avec l'autre. Mais avec l'autre tout s'est passé vite... Je me souviens de notre rencontre.

J'étais dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. J'étais à la fois effrayée et impressionnée. Effrayée d'aller dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, qui m'impressionnait, le monde magique. J'avais lu beaucoup de livres dessus. J'avais peur d'être la dernière de ma classe... Et je n'aime pas du tout ça! J'étais assise dans un compartiment, seule, quand un garçon brun frappa.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Neville, tu aurais pas vu un crapaud? J'ai perdu le mien.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione, non désolé je ne l'ai pas vu, mais on peut aller voir dans les autres compartiments si tu veux.

Je partis avec Neville demander aux autres personnes.

-Tu viens du monde moldu? Me demanda le garçon.

-Moldu?

-Des gents sans pouvoir magiques.

-Ah d'accord, oui, je viens du monde moldu, mes parents sont moldu.

-Prête pour Poudlard?

-Oui, prête, j'ai beaucoup lu sur le château. Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison? Moi j'aimerais Serdaigle, depuis la primaire je suis la première de la classe.

-J'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor, mais je suis pas assez courageux, alors je suis sur que j'irais à Poufssouffle.

-Non, ne te sous-estime pas, je suis sûr que tu sera à Gryffondor, tu va prendre de l'assurance avec le temps.

Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, que j'aurais autant raison...

On s'était rapproché d'un compartiment bruyant, il y avait deux jumeaux roux et un mâte de peau, qui avait une boîte rouge dans la main.

On taqua et on ouvra la porte.

-Bonjour, vous auriez pas vu un crapaud? Neville à perdu le siens. Dis-je en montrant d'un coup de tête ce dernier.

-Non désolé les premières années, on a rien vu. Dit un des jumeaux roux. Au faite, je m'appelle Fred et voici mon frère George et, lui, c'est Lee Jordan notre meilleur ami.

-Enchantée, je suis Hermione.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit Lee, alors vous êtes prêt pour Poudlard?

-Moi oui. Répondit Neville.

-Moi aussi.

-J'espère que vous serez à Gryffondor, c'est notre maison. Dit Fred ou George.

-Hum.

On partit du compartiment, Lee nous a promit de nous prévenir quand ils auraient trouvés Trevor, le crapaud de Neville.

Et puis après on était rentré dans le compartiment du célèbre Harry Potter et de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. **(NdA: Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, vous connaissez l'histoire...)**.

Je me souviens au moment où j'avais sus que Ron était le frère de Fred. Le moment où on était pas encore ami et qu'il m'avais faire pleurer...

J'étais assise par terre, les genoux ramener vers mon visages, heureusement que j'avais des habits moldu en dessous... Je m'étais perdu dans le château, il était tellement grand... je pleurais quand j'entendis une voix.

-Hermione?

Je ne reconnue pas la voix, jusqu'à que je lève la tête et je vis un des jumeaux, George, non Fred. Comment je les reconnaît? Fred à les yeux bleu-gris et George les yeux bleu-vert.

-Fred, salut...

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là toute seule et en pleur? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-C'est Ron...

-Laisse moi deviner, il est tellement débile qu'il a dit un truc blessant sans s'en rendre compte.

-Exactement, il a dit que j'étais un cauchemars, parce que je l'avais corrigé sur la façon de prononcer la formule...

-Écoute Ronald est vraiment débile. Mais c'est son problème, aller sèche ses larmes. Ça va mieux?

-Oui beaucoup mieux merci Fred.

-De rien, je te laisse j'ai sortilège.

Qui aurait cru qu'après je me serais faite attaquer par un troll et que j'aurais mentis à un professeur, je l'avais déjà fait. Et oui Hermione Granger à déjà mentit à un professeur, mais personne n'est parfait! Et je suis loin d'être un ange. Donc je disais qu'après ça avec Harry et Ron on est devenu meilleurs amis. Mais bien sur Ron m'a fait pleuré beaucoup de fois, mais bon je lui en voulais pas, comme pour le bal. Mais ceux qui m'a le plus frappée, c'est quand Fred m'avait fait pleurer pour la première fois...

J'étais en 4ème année, j'errais dans les couloirs perdu... Je m'étais engueulé avec Fred, comme d'habitude, j'étais partis et j'avais pas regardée où je me dirigeais. J'ai tourné dans le couloir quand je l'ai vue, où peut-être son frère. Je continua mon chemin et il m'arrêta.

-Mione...

Avec ce surnom j'ai reconnu Fred, seul lui m'appelais comme ça.

-Fred, laisse moi.

-Je suis désolé...

Je m'échappa de son étreinte et je commençais à partir en courant, il me suivit et il eu aucun mal à me rattraper. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je voulais pas te traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ma Mione.

Je frémis à ce surnom et je le regarda, je me perdis dans ses yeux.

-Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le pense, continua t-il.

-Et c'est en fessant ça que tu me montre que tu tiens à moi? Laisse moi rire Fred.

-Je veut me rattraper, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ce week-end à Pré-Au-Lard?

Je réfléchis du pour et du contre, je contempla ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. C'est un idiot mais je l'aime!

-Bon, d'accord je viens avec toi ce week-end.

-Cool, on se dit à 14h devant les grilles du parc.

Je me dirigea vers les grilles en pensant à tout ça, je me souviens de se jour génial. Je crois que c'était le meilleur moment passer avec un garçon autre que Harry et Ron.

J'avais mis mes gants et mon bonnet et j'attendais le roux. Je sentis deux bras m'entourai à la taille.

-Bonjour ma Mione.

-Salut Fred.

Il se plaça à côté de moi.

-T'es prête?

-Oui, allons-y!

Et on est aller dans le village, on a prit une bièreauberre, parce que j'étais frigorifiée. On s'est ensuite promené et on est aller jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. On était devant la barrière quand une voix désagréable s'éleva soudain.

-Mais qui voilà? Weasmoche et Dents de castors.

-Génial manquait plus que lui, murmurais-je.

-Ne l'a traite pas Malfoy!

Le blond était là avec ses deux gorilles.

-Ah, tu as une touche Granger, mais tu seras mal partit avec sa richesse, tu devrais sortir avec un riche, comme moi. Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Plutôt mourir que sortir avec toi la fouine.

-Ne m'appelle pas le fouine, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Fred vira au rouge, c'en était trop, il fonça vers le blond.

-Non Fred!

Je me plaça entre eux deux et j'éloignai comme je pouvais Fred. Malfoy lui eu peur et il est partit avec Crabbe et Goyle.

-Arrête Fred, c'est pas grave.

-Si c'est grave il a pas à t'insulter!

Il m'enlaça et il me recouvrit dans sa cape, je pense qu'il à su que j'avais froid.

-Merci mon Fred.

-De rien ma Mione.

On rentra à Poudlard, on est sortit plusieurs fois à Pré-Au-Lard, mais le jour qui m'a le plus marquée, c'était à noël de ma 5ème années.

J'avais dit à Harry qu'on l'attendaient à la salle commune, Ron était aller au cuisine pour aller manger, tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers le tableau de la Grosse dame quand je vis les jumeaux arrivé, Fred disait quelque chose à son frère. George se dirigea vers moi.

-Salut Hermione! Je crois que Fred veut te dire quelque chose.

Et il passa le tableau. Je pensais à ce qu'il ma dit et je fut distraite par deux bras musclé qui m'entouraient la taille. Je rougis et me retourna.

-Fred!

-Mione, je peut te parler?

-Euh, oui.

-Viens.

Il m'entraîna dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas. Les murs étaient de la couleurs rouge avec des lions d'or et il y avait un miroir brisé au bout.

-Où sommes nous?

-Dans l'ancienne chambre de Godric Gryffondor.

-Comment? Non en faite je sais, tu connais cette salle grâce à la carte du maraudeur.

-Exactement. Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Tu me fait peur.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit où il prit une place à côté de moi. Il me tendit un rouleau de parchemin avec un ruban, de ma couleur préféré, bleu.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas un vrai Gryffondor, j'ai pas le courage de le dire à vive voix...

J'ouvris la lettre et lus:

«_Hermione, _

_J'aime tes cheveux broussailleux bruns, tes jolies yeux noisettes, que tu souligne depuis quelques temps, de noir. J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras à longueur de journée, te protégé, car pour moi tu es une jolie poupée de porcelaine qui faut s'occuper délicatement... _

_Je me souviens de notre première sortit à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était le jour le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ma Mione, j'étais juste en colère et je n'ai pas réfléchit à mes mots qui sont toujours blessant sans le vouloir. Je crois que je suis pas mieux que Ron. _

_Je veux me rattraper, je l'ai fait et depuis ce jour, mon cœur ne bat que pour la première de la classe. _

_Je t'aime Hermione. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Fred»_

Je reste là, c'est magnifique, ne sachant pas quoi dire je décida de me jeté sur lui et de l'embrasser à la fin nous nous sommes regardés et il dit alors.

-Je suppose que c'est oui?

-Tu supposes bien!

On passa la nuit tout les deux, j'ai passé une nuit magique.

Je me suis mise à pleurer, repenser à tout ça fait mal, je m'appuya contre un arbre, un saule pleureur. Je me souviens de cet arbre, on y passait des heures dessous, au début, notre relation était secrète, jusqu'au jour où Fred et George sont partit à cause d'Ombrage.

On était entrain de passer nos B.U.S.E, que j'avais révisé à l'aide de Fred, il m'avait fait déstresser. Il m'avait dit des paroles encourageantes. Pendant notre épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il a retentit comme un coup de feu, j'étais au courant bien sûr et je me suis sentis triste, ils allaient partir... Ombrage, ou plutôt le crapaud rose, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la grande salle et des milliers de pétard rentrèrent. Les fusées éclatèrent partout et les jumeaux rentrèrent sur leurs balais. Fred passa à côté de moi et me tendit la main, je suis monté sur l'engin avec peur, mais dès que Fred m'entoura de ses bras, je me sentis mieux. On sortit dans le couloir, les élèves formèrent un cercle. Fred me posa au milieu et m'embrassa et il partit avec son jumeaux, non sans faire éclater un dernier pétard qui formait dans le ciel un énorme «W». Je me suis sentis rougir quand j'ai vue les regards des élèves. Je suis partis rejoindre mes meilleures amis, Harry était souriant, mais pas Ron, qui lui, aurait eu plaisir de tuer son grand frère.

-Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble? Demanda t-il sèchement.

-Depuis Noël.

-Félicitation! Dit- Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était froide entre moi et le rouquin.

Ron me fusai des yeux et il partit, mon meilleur ami qui ne me parle plus.. J'ai eu les larmes au yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tu le connais ça lui passera.

-J'espère que tu as raison Harry.

Ron a mis du temps avant de revenir me parler, c'est quand il commença à aimer Susan Bones et quand il sortit avec, qu'il est revenu. Je souffrais de ne pas rester avec Fred, je lui parlais par lettre, je crois que je les ai encore à la maison. Il s'est passer une année avant de se voir, sans compter les vacances de Noël, ça m'a sembler une éternité.

Les vacances d'été de ma 6ème années, j'ai du annoncer à Fred que je partais à la recherche des Horcruxe et que je ne retournais pas à Poudlard et que je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer de lettre. Il l'a mal prit, il m'a dit qu'il voulait plus me voir et que pour moi Harry et Ron passent avant lui.. Je suis partit le soir même en pleurant.

Je le vis que 9 mois plus tard, quand il m'a vue il n'était plus énervé contre moi, mais inquiet et soulager de me voir vivante. Ce sentiment fut partager, on s'embrassa. Les autres sont partis dans la Grande Salle, j'avais prétendu d'avoir oublier mon sac dans la salle sur demande. On y est rester tous les deux, on avait envie de l'autre, mais on a dut partir pour la bataille, chacun de notre côté.

Je courrais jusqu'à la Grande-Salle pour retrouver mes deux compagnons et nous sommes partit à la recherche des deux derniers Horcruxe. Un ce trouver dans la salle sur demande, il eu un duel qui a mal tourné et la salle sur demande commença à brûler avec un sortilège du Feudeymon. Goyle à malheureusement périt avec son sortilège qu'il n'a pas réussis à contrôler. Quand on sortit on a vue Percy et Fred courir et affronter des Mangemorts. Une explosion retentit et on se coucha par terre et on attendait que les brumes se dispersent. Alors que je me relevais un cris déchirant me fit faire volte-face. Mon Fred allonger sur le sol avec le regard vite, le visage sans expression sauf un sourire.

-NON! Hurlais-je, pas Fred, pas lui!

Je pleurais, mais je me suis élancer à la poursuite du tueur de mon petit-ami. Je le retrouva en bas des escaliers principales.

Je lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion tellement puissant qu'il eu du mal à l'évité, il me lança des sortilèges de magie noir. J'ai eu une seconde d'inattention, il en profita pour me désarmer. Il lança un sortilège de mort, je ferma les yeux, je m'attendais au choc, mais il n'y en a pas eu. Je rouvris les yeux et je vis le corps de Ron par terre... Il m'a sauvé! Je pleurais, quel idiot! J'étais furieuse et déchirée par les deux pertes. Je ramassa ma baguette, et je me suis enfin rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts. Je vis Neville porter le corps de Colin Crevey et il entra dans la Grande-Salle, je fait pareil que lui. Dès que je suis rentré dans la salle, plein de personnes étaient blessés et dans un coin il y avait des lits, un où il y avait Fred. Je m'approcha et je déposai le corps de mon meilleur ami à côté de son frère. Je m'en voulais de ne pas les avoir protéger, quand Molly ma prise dans ses bras, j'ai eu une vague de culpabilité qui m'a fait encore plus pleuré.

Puis plus tard Voldemort re attaqua et Harry réussi enfin à le tuer.

J'étais maintenant assise sur un banc, pas loin des grandes portes en chêne je vis passer un Hiboux, ça m'a fait repenser à ce qui c'est passer il y a pas longtemps.

C'était un mois après la guerre, j'étais dans un appartement moldu, où je m'étais installé, mes parents n'avaient aucun souvenir de moi. Ça fessais quelques jours que je me sentais pas bien, je me leva et je fus prise de nausées, je courrai au toilettes et mon petit déjeuné était partit. Il y avais une chose bizarre, j'avais faim tout le temps et je prenais du poids.. J'étais aussi en retard...

Je pensais au moment avec Fred avant qu'il ne meurt, ça peut être ça, puis j'y ai réfléchis. Je vais attendre de voir si je suis malade ou pas. Mais ça ne s'arrangea pas, je suis partis à la pharmacie du coin pour acheter une machine moldu pour savoir si c'était ce que je pensais. Je regarda le résultat et je me suis dis que c'était impossible, je suis enceinte de Fred! L'euphorie était là, mais je me suis dis que je suis jeune, non pas tant que ça. Je décida de rependre mon travail de serveuse, je travaille depuis le jour où je suis revenu dans le monde moldu sans le dire à personnes, sauf Harry qui m'avais croiser un jour dans la rue.

Je me dirigeais vers le café où je servais, la journée fut longue. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me demandais comment j'allais faire.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, quelques mois après je suis aller faire la première échographie avec Harry. Il avait promit de ne rien dire à personne, j'avais même aménager ma chambre pour le bébé. J'avais peinte la chambre d'une couleur verte pomme. Je ne voulais pas savoir le sexe du bébé, donc j'avais mise une couleur neutre. J'ai bâti une liste a partir des noms que Fred et moi aimions bien. Si c'est une fille c'est Vanessa et un garçon Anthony. Puis le jour de l'accouchement arriva, Harry était avec moi et il essaya de me calmer comme il put, ce fut une petite fille.

Les années passèrent, plus Vanessa grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à son père, elle à les mêmes yeux que moi, mais elle était rousse.

Je posa un bouquet de fleurs sur chacune des tombes et une lettre où il y avait écrit que je ne pouvais pas venir avant car je l'ai aurais rejoins et que je ne pouvais pas laissé quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux. J'espère aussi qu'ils ne m'en veillent pas trop et que demain je viendrais avec la personne qui m'a empêcher de partir.

Je rentra chez moi où une tornade rousse fonça vers moi, Vanessa avait maintenant 10 ans.

-Ça va maman?

-Très bien ma chérie. Demain je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi pour faire la connaissance de la famille du côté de ton père.

Son visage s'assombrit mais elle accepta quand même. On s'est rendu le lendemain au cimetière où il y avait tous les Weasley et Harry, le mari de Ginny.

Quand je les ai vu, une vague de culpabilité s'empara de moi et je pleura. Harry m'a prise dans ses bras et il m'assura que j'y étais pour rien. Il s'approcha de Vanessa et il se présenta et il présenta les Weasley.

-Vanessa, si tu veut on pourra te raconter les histoires de ta maman, de ton oncle Ron et de moi quand on étaient à Poudlard.

-Oh, oui j'aimerais bien!

-Génial, il lui sourit, au faite, je suis ton parrain et Ginny ta marraine.

Vanessa parla avec sa famille et moi je le regardait avec attendrissement, elle s'entendait bien avec ses cousins. Voilà Fred, je suis rester pour notre fille, j'espère que tu es fier de moi car ça n'a pas été facile et qu'avec Ron vous me pardonnez.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai un autre chapitre, c'est quelques mois plus tard, il y a peut de mots et je me demandais si vous vouliez le lire. Dîtes moi par review...

Lena


End file.
